Confidant
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef and Lena talk to Callie about trusting them with anything after her trip trip to Mexico with Brandon.


**Stef and Lena talk to Callie about trusting them with anything after her trip trip to Mexico with Brandon.**

(One thing you should know about this story. - I hate Braille and so in my fantasy world they don't exist and so after coming back from Girls United in season one Callie and Brandon's relationship died a natural death.)

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry." Callie said as Stef and Lena entered her room later that day. She knew they would come and she'd been rehearsing her lines for a good two hours now. "It was my idea. He had no clue where we were going until we got in line."

"He could have said no." Stef retorted.

Callie opened her mouth to say something else but closed it again, she didn't want to get Brandon into any further trouble.

"I'm sorry." Callie said again. "We really just hung out at the beach."

"San Diego is full of beaches, why Mexico?" Lena asked. These kids had a beach right outside their school so what was the reason for them to cross the border.

Once again Callie didn't answer. She knew her moms wouldn't be too thrilled about their little adventure and she figured silence was a better option.

"You know that you can tell us anything right?" Stef questioned, studying Callie closely.

"Um hum." Callie nodded. She did know that, she just wanted to avoid getting into even more trouble.

"Nothing is too bad for you to come to us." Stef continued, hoping to make it extremely clear. "Especially if your life depends on it."

Callie looked up with a frown on her face - did they know what they'd done? Did Brandon tell them?

"What did you do on the beach Callie?" Stef asked, reading Callie's face.

"Hand gliding." Callie answered cautiously. This conversation seemed to have two purposes and Callie was a bit confused about the second one.

"That's it?" Stef questioned for confirmation.

"Um, yeah." Callie nodded. "We got caught and kinda had to bribe our way out of it but that's it." She answered honestly.

Callie watched as both mom's faces finally relaxed. She was completely taken aback - what were they imagining?

"What did you think we did?" Callie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Stef and Lena shared a look, wondering what to say exactly. They both wanted to have this conversation with Callie but it definitely was awkward. Callie hadn't been with them very long and they needed the teen to know that absolutely nothing was too much for them and that she could come to them with anything.

"Medical attention." Stef answered, feeling a little silly now for over reacting.

"For what?" Callie asked with a laugh.

Once again Stef's face turned serious and Callie turned to Lena for an explanation.

Lena sat down beside Callie on the bed. "We found a pregnancy test and when Mariana told us that you went down to Mexico..." Lena trailed off. But even if she hadn't Callie would have interrupted her.

"Wait, no." Callie said quickly. "It's not mine."

"We know." Stef said with a sigh as she too sat down beside Callie. "But we just want you to remember to come to us." She said, looking into Callie's eyes.

"No, I know. I learned that with the Daphne thing." She said, remembering the relief she felt after finally admitting to Stef about the whole incident.

"That's good." Stef smiled, hoping that when the time really came, Callie would still feel the same way.

"Honey we just want to make sure you're okay." Lena added, rubbing a hand down Callie's back. "We may get mad and you may get into trouble but honey it's better to just be honest."

"Whatever happens we are always here to help you fix things and it would never change the way we feel about you."

"I know." Callie assured. "I do know that." She said again.

"Good." Stef and Lena said together, glad that Callie seemed so sure.

"We just don't want you to ever feel scared or awkward or embarrassed about anything just because you're new to this family.

Callie smiled. She was new to this family but they made her feel like she was a part of it for years. "I've had six other foster families and there hasn't been even one person that I felt like I could really talk to but you guys never made me feel like I didn't belong." Callie said sincerely, looking each one in the eye. "God knows I tried to keep my distance but you two just made it too hard. I know you'll stand by me no matter what and I know that I can come to you with anything and I promise you I will. If there is ever anything that I can't handle on my own then I will come to you." She was getting a little emotional now and needed to get herself in control. "Not that I plan to screw up that bad or anything." She added to lighten the mood.

Stef and Lena smiled at their daughter. It amazed them how much Callie had been though but still managed to turn into the amazing girl that she was. Sure, she made some mistakes and bad judgement calls but who didn't? Considering everything she'd been thought, she was one hell of a girl and they couldn't wait to give her their name.

"We love you so much." Stef said, giving Callie a tight squeeze and pulling Lena down on her other side. "Sometimes you drive us nuts but we wouldn't trade you for the world." She teased making Lena and Callie laugh.

The three stayed together for a few more minutes content to just be close together when Callie suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, so is Mariana pregnant?" She asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Thankfully no." Lena answered.

"Thank god." Stef added, so grateful that neither of her daughters were in that situation.

"I can't believe you thought it was me." Callie said, thinking back to her attempts at sex with Wyatt. "Who would I sleep with?" She asked rhetorically, knowing that her moms knew she was single.

Stef and Lena both looked awkwardly but neither said anything and Callie found herself curious for a moment as she wracked her brain for an appropriate subject.

"BRANDON?" She asked Stef in surprise when the answer became obvious to her.

Stef's face was dead giveaway and Callie wished that they believed her when she said that they were over.

"Brandon and I aren't dating." She said honestly. "We're just friends." She added worriedly, wondering what they truly thought of her.

Stef and Lena both listened carefully. They needed to hear this because they weren't completely sure about their two oldest children. They knew that Callie had shut things down when she'd finally come back from Girl's United but they also knew that Brandon would have liked things to continue.

"I promise." Callie repeated, reading their faces. "I don't have any feelings for him."

"Well what about when you kissed?" Stef questioned, wondering how Callie's feelings just changed so easily.

Callie looked away awkwardly wondering how to admit the truth. It didn't seem right to say, especially since Brandon was their son.

"Callie." Stef coaxed, watching as the teen struggled with her thoughts.

"Honey, you can talk to us.'' Lena reminded, realizing that now was the time that Callie had to show that she really did feel safe with them.

Callie took a deep breath and struggled for just one more moment before telling them what they wanted to know. "I never really loved Brandon." She admitted. "I thought I did." She quickly added hoping that they wouldn't think she was intentionally using him or anything. "I thought I did but I think I was just trying to prove to myself that every guy wasn't Liam." She said softly, avoiding eye contact with either of the moms. She remembered feeling so relieved when Brandon had turned out to be a genuinely good guy. "Liam was friendly and interested just like Brandon and I just..." She paused, trying to find the words to explain. "I needed to know that it wasn't my judgement that was off." She finally looked up at her moms and when she saw absolutely no judgement there she continued. "If it happened twice then it was on me." She admitted.

"It is _never_ on you." Stef said firmly, taking Callie's hand in her own. "Even if it happened twice, it is not your fault."

"Honey, you were young and vulnerable and there was nothing wrong in liking the attention that Liam gave you." Lena added. "It doesn't mean you were asking for it or deserved it in any way."

Callie nodded. She knew theoretically that her moms were right but she still felt like she should have seen it coming somehow. There had to have been some sign, some indication that Liam had other intentions. When Brandon showed a similar interest in her she wanted to see if she could figure it out.

"Callie, baby, you deserve all the love in the world and unfortunately you didn't get it. Liam's attention was new and it's only natural for you to like it." Stef said firmly. "He took advantage of you. Whichever way you look at it, he was the one at fault."

Callie looked up at Stef with big, sad eyes, desperate to believe her but somehow it just didn't seem right.

"I know you were the one who got hurt and I know that that will haunt you for the rest of your life but love you have to believe me when I tell you that you weren't at fault." Stef practically begged. No matter how much she wanted to erase Callie's pain she couldn't and it was killing her. "I can't make it got away sweetheart." She said, resigned to the fact. "But I'm here for you." She said before taking Lena's hand in her own. "We both are and you can always, always come to us for anything."

Callie smiled and nodded. This she did know and also knew that when the time came she would go to them. It was the least she could do for them after all that they had done for her.

"Remember that okay." Stef smiled back, giving Callie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"There's nothing you can't tell us." Lena added. "Nothing will make us love you less or look at you any differently."

"I know." Callie said, wiping away a stray tear. "I will."

"Good." Stef and Lena said as they smiled. The two moms gave Callie a kiss on each cheek and then began to stand up but Callie held on.

"Could you stay for a while?" She requested. "Just sit like this?"

Neither mom said a word but just held their daughter, giving her the security she needed in that moment and it was more than enough for Callie had never felt safer in almost seven years.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wrote this story for several reasons, the first being that this show seriously lacks consequences. They always talk about it but nothing ever happens. I also hate Braille and this was an explanation I could live with. I feel that after what happened with Liam, Callie seemed to trust Brandon way too easily. When she showed an interest in her you'd think she would be just a tad hesitant but no, she just jumped right in and that never really sat well with me.

Anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

Junebug


End file.
